Sammy Keyes and the Skateboard Scandal
by 23lilly
Summary: OMG AND UPDATE :O well sort of...check it out guys let me know what you think...
1. Chapter 1

It started as an ordinary day. I know I must say that a lot but it really did this time. I woke up as usual ate Grams famous oatmeal, snuck out the fire escape and headed out for school. It was when I got there that the troubled started. Marissa met me at the front door with this huge grin on her face. Knowing Marissa it probably had something to do with a guy. A special guy. A guy who happened to have taken her to the dance last year. Danny. I should probably explain what happened after the dance.

We had a great summer it was really fun. Holly and I volunteered at the Boys and Girl's club helping younger kids with games and sports. Marissa started with us but had to stop because her family took a vacation to Hawaii. Now coincidences usually don't happen in really life, only in those cheesy romance novels that your parents never admit to reading. So when I tell you this try not to be too stunned. Danny was also taking a vacation that summer. Any guesses where? Right, Hawaii. Well they had a fantastic time or so she tells me. He even kissed her apparently. She made this huge thing about it but it was only a smack on the cheek. No biggie right? Wrong, because now Danny calls her sometimes or they just 'hang', and she makes such a big deal of it. She wants to be his girlfriend or something but I don't see the point. She still teases me about Casey, though I only saw him once last summer. He was at the mall with his dad and he saw me, ran over to me and we just sort of spend the day hanging out. I'll admit I had a great time but I decided not to tell Marissa about it because she'd blow things out of proportions. So when she did find out, through Danny by the way, she went all-out teasing me saying I was trying to hide our romance or something. Anyway that was my summer not really that big but it was a lot of fun.

So I thought she was going to start rambling on about something Danny said to her on the phone. But I should really give my friend some credit because what she had to say was really interesting.

"Sammy, guess what?" She asked all wide-eyed.

"Danny hugged you?" I guessed.

She got this dreamy look on her face and said "That would be great…but no," "You haven't read the newspaper lately have you?"

"I don't think so," I answered while we walked inside dodging some running seventh grader with a ball in his hand. She turned to me and flashed this huge add in my face.

Want a chance to show your skill? Your amazing technique? Ollie's, grinds, kick flips and more? Well you're in luck because the annual **SKATE-O-RAMA **is in town. With the first place prize being 200$$ you'd have to be crazy to say no. Second place and third place prize are just as radical so sign up at your nearest mall today. 

_Some restrictions apply see store for details. Must be a legal 13 years old to enter no higher than 2006._

I looked at it shrugged and handed it back to Marissa. "So?" She looked at me as if I was the craziest person in the world before answering. "What do you mean 'so'?" "You should totally enter!"

"Marissa the add says 'radical', 'radical'!" I said while turning the dial on my lock. "I mean they're probably just middle aged people trying to act cool."

"So what Sammy? Gosh you can be so negative." "I mean they're offering 200$ wouldn't you want to get your hands on 200$?" I had to admit she had a point.

"Well maybe, but did you see the age limit? Up to sixteen, no way would I have a chance with sixteen year olds."

"I think you could get first. Besides what's the worst that can happen you get third? The add said equally as 'radical'." We both started laughing it was just one of those weird times when something is just so funny. "Okay well, just think about it okay?"

"Sure." Then she stuffed the add in my locker and we parted ways to get to our home- rooms before we were late.


	2. Chapter 2

During homeroom Holly passed me a note:

Hey Sammy, Marissa says your entering that skating contest. It'll be so cool I mean what would you do with $200 dollars. Probably get a new board or something. Anyway tell me when the competition is, Dot and I want to come.

I glared at Marissa and she flashed this sweet smile. Great, now they think I'm entering. I was about to tell Holly that I hadn't decided if I wanted to do the contest yet, when Heather walked in. Now, it's not like I care whether Heather walks into class or not it's just that she isn't in this homeroom. She walked in, glared at me then told Mr. Guzzo something and walked back out but not before winking at Josh. Josh is this new kid who transferred from across town. Everyone knows she likes him. Well everyone except Josh that is. Maybe he does know but he acts pretty oblivious. Anyway after homeroom I told Holly that I wasn't sure if I wanted to do the contest or not. "Aww, but Sammy you know you're good besides it's $200." I just nodded and headed for first period.

I was skating home when I saw a flier for the skate competition on a phone pole. I thought it over. I mean on the one hand it's $200 but on the other… I couldn't really think of another. Come to think of it I don't really see any reason not to at least try. Sure it would be embarrassing if I messed up or something but it also sounded like a lot of fun. I raced over to the mall.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can sign up for the skating competition?" I asked a man over the counter of the lottery table.

"Sure honey, it's over by the pharmacy." He answered smoking a cigarette.

"Uh thanks." There's something about people calling me honey that gets to me. I mean what if the person is some sort of jerk would you still call them honey. And do you only call girls honey? I guess it's stupid but I still flinched when he called me that. I headed over to a booth beside the pharmacy. "Excuse me may I sign up for the competition please." The man looked me over grinned then said, "Beauty competition? No, I'm just kidding. Sure kid just put your name here." I signed my name under a bunch of names. He gave me a tag with a number on it, 34. "You're contestant number #34 just come here this Saturday show them your tag and you'll be put into a room." He handed me a pamphlet with all the things judges will be looking for, safety precautions and that kind of stuff. He smiled at me and I turned around and bumped into someone's chest. While I said excuse me and picked up my dropped pamphlets I couldn't help thinking how good they smelt. It was like pine but mixed with a sweet lavender smell. "Sammy? Hey what are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Casey. "Oh hey are you signing up for the skating competition?" He asked me. I nodded while inhaling as much as I could. "I signed up for it yesterday but forgot my pin."

I did a double take. I know it sounds stupid but him in the competition was just a no-no by all means. "You did?" I asked and looked up at him. I promised myself I would never use the word chocolate to describe his eyes again because it's so cheesy. But looking up at them I really couldn't think of anyway else to describe it. Chocolate eyes. They were just so…so…sweet, chocolaty… wow I really need to snap out of it. "Ya, I figured $200 is $200." He answered. I smiled "I had the same kind of reasoning." He grinned that goofy grin at me, but all of a sudden, his facial expression just kind of changed. I'm not sure how to describe it. It was sort of sheepish and shy. He looked down at the ground. I couldn't help thinking how tall he'd grown he was at least 5-6 inches taller than me, maybe more. "Maybe we could, like, hang out or something soon. Like maybe tomorrow. Like we did in the summer, that day. Or maybe a movie or something." He sort of trailed off but that was okay because I understood perfectly what he was saying. He wanted to hang out, with me. I wanted to say 'maybe some other time', or something along the lines if that but I really had fun that other time and he was such a nice guy. I guess I hadn't realised how long I was taking because his face was getting redder and redder by the second. "Ya that sounds like a lot of fun." I answered

"Great." He exhaled as if he'd been holding his breath for a long time. We started walking around aimlessly for a bit. We passed the arcade the shoe stores and the deli. He finally turned to me and said "Uh, Sammy I had a lot of fun that other day during summer." A lot of fun didn't even begin to describe it but I nodded.

"Me too." I answered

He grinned. "Do you want something to eat? I have a little bit of money." He asked. I remember I had to go home and that Grams might get mad if she wasn't napping otherwise I could sneak in but only if I left now. Besides this was getting a little awkward "Actually Casey, I need to get home." I said.

"Oh do you want me to walk you home?"

"That's alright, I'm skating."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow at the front of the movies we could catch the new horror?" I was actually dying to see that movie but Marissa didn't want to see that movie. Something about too many bugs. "Sounds good. I'll see you later."

I left, skating home. I wonder how tomorrow was going to be. We we're just going to hang out and see a movie just like Marissa and I would do, or Holly and I. But if it was just like something my friends and I would do then why did I keep getting weird feeling in the pit of my stomach?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Wendelin Van Draanen except for some I add in.**_

When I got home Grams was cooking some white rice. "Sammy where were you?" She asked me, pretty casually I might add.

"At the mall." I answered getting a cup of water. She dropped her spatula.

"At the mall Sammy? Why pray tell would you be at the mall when you I specifically asked you to come straight home. Playing video games with Marissa no doubt." I did _not _want to tell Grams about running into Casey at the mall but I we had a deal not to lie to each other. So I told the truth, well half of it. "I decided to sign up for that skateboarding contest this Saturday. First place prize is $200." I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, I heard of that contest I was going to suggest you enter." But then she frowned thinking to herself.

After a couple of seconds she said, "But I don't understand why it would have took you that long." I looked at her. She was my Grams I didn't want to lie, but I definitely did not want to tell her about my run in with Casey. I was having a hard time deciding what to do when the phone rang. Grams picked up the phone. It was Marissa.

"Hello Marissa, yes Sammy is her hold on a second." She handed me the phone. Luckily Grams finally took my advice and got a portable it's a lot easier now. I decided to take the call in Gram's room; you never know when Marissa wants to talk about boys. I didn't think that was something Grams would like to over hear or rather me discuss Marissa's love life with my grandmother in the room. Actually it wouldn't matter one way or another because I wouldn't want to discuss Marissa's love life anyway but this way was safer. "So guess who called a second ago?" She asked me I did not feel like playing games at the moment and I knew it must have been Danny who called. I sighed, "Danny?" She giggled.

"No, guess again." Now this was a little surprising why would there be any reason for Marissa to call me about a phone call if had nothing to do with Danny.

"Who Marissa? Who called?" I asked.

"Casey Acosta." My heart stopped. Not because I care whether he called or not because I don't although it is interesting. But because I completely forgot about Casey and mine little umm…. 'Hang out' tomorrow.

"He just wanted to tell you that, the horror you guys were going to see tomorrow was sold out and wanted to know if you wanted to see that comedy." I could just see her smiling at house.

"He asked for your number but I said I couldn't give it to him, why didn't you tell me you guys had a date." She asked me. I groaned.

"Marissa it's not a date and to be fair I just walked in." I answered I really did not want to be talking about this right now.

" I see well we have to figure out what you're going to wear and how did he ask you? Fill me in on the details." I didn't know what to do I just needed some sort of excuse to avoid this conversation all together. " Oh Marissa I decided to enter that skate competition are you going to come with me?"

" Oh you did Sammy? That's great! Of course I'll come. Dot and I were thinking of getting a huge banner that said 'Go Sammy' on it or something. I'm not sure where we'd get it though maybe art?" That got her. She kept rambling on about the banner, then to school, then to phys-ed and then to the fall dance committee and so forth.

" Hey Marissa the blue streamers sound great but I got to go eat dinner now."

" What? Oh okay. Wait a minute! Weren't we talking about your date tomorrow? Sammy seriously!" She wailed.

"Sorry Marissa I have to go. Bye." I hung up and smiled. Maybe she'll forget by tomorrow. The chances were slim but a girl can dream can't she? I went over to the kitchen and ate the white rice.

"The rice was good Grams but I have to go do my homework." Then I remembered. "Hey Grams do you mind if I go see a movie tomorrow. It's Friday so I can do my homework later in the weekend." I asked praying she didn't ask for more details. Luckily she was reading a newspaper so she just nodded and said, "Sure Samantha, don't be too late." I sighed, that was close.

I went to my room to finish my homework. Afterwards I brushed my teeth I went to bed. Tomorrow was going to happen sooner then I expected, but the truth was I was excited for some reason. But I remembered something and sat straight up in bed. Wasn't that new comedy a romance!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning feeling jittery. I was all shaky and unstable. I couldn't even hold my glass of milk. I dropped the glass twice! Grams was looking at the spot I spilled the milk. "Samantha for goodness sake that's the second cup you've dropped!" Then she looked at me and a thoughtful expression caressed her face. "Honey, are you feeling all right. You're looking a little pale. Maybe you should stay home today."

"No!" I practically shouted. "I mean I don't think I should. I'm feeling all right. I'm just a little nervous." Mistake. I said I was feeling nervous what if she asked about what?

She didn't, "Oh do you have a test or something this morning? I remember when I was your age I used to get so upset whenever I wasn't ready. Are you not ready? What am I asking of course your ready? You were doing your work last night."

She kept rambling on about when she was younger. I couldn't help thinking she and Marissa had a lot in common. I wasn't listening though. I felt guilty but I couldn't help it. I kept thinking about that movie. What was it about? There was a guy and a girl. I think they were really shy to talk to each other or something. They wanted to date each other but ended up dating each other's friends. Or was it enemies? I couldn't quite remember. It was a happily ever after kind of story and was actually supposed to be hilarious. But there was kissing. A lot of kissing. Oh gosh this is going to be so awkward! What would a kiss feel like anyway? Slimy I guess. What would a kiss with Casey feel like? Oh God! I did not just think that! I snapped out of it. I mentally slapped myself and remembered I should have been listening to Grams.

"So anyway I ended up getting an R because I studied the wrong chapter!" She laughed. I faked laughed with her so she would think I was listening. I checked the time. Oh no I was late! Mr. Guzzo wasn't going to like that.

"Sorry, Grams I got to run I'm going to be late." I said. She looked at the oven clock. "Oh dear Sammy you really should get going." So I bolted out of there I forgot my skateboard so I ended up sprinting the whole way. I stopped at the high school though. I just kind of stared at it. Where was Casey in there? It didn't matter if I didn't leave then and there I was going to be really late.

By the time I got to school the bell rang and kids were rushing inside. I ran to homeroom and slid into my seat at the bell. Mr. Guzzo looked at the clock then at me and smiled,

"Ms. Keyes, perhaps you could try coming early for a change?" I nodded half-heartedly. Mr. Guzzo was talking about signing up for the cheerleading team. Ya right. Not that I didn't like cheerleaders or anything like that because I had a lot of friends who were cheerleaders. It's just that it isn't for me. I looked over at Dot. Wasn't she talking about signing up? She tried gymnastics over the summer and really liked it. I remember a conversation we had earlier.

"Guys I'm going to try for the cheerleading team." She said as we watched some girls do some cheerleading stuff. Marissa spit her drink out. "But Dot! Then you won't be able to go for softball." She shrieked.

Dot sighed, "I know Marissa. It just looks like a lot of fun." I looked over at her. It seemed like something she really wanted to do.

"I think you should go for it Dot." I said. Mistake.

Marissa glared at me. "Well I don't!" Marissa shouted.

Dot glanced at me hopefully. "You really think so Sammy?" She asked as if my approval was all she needed to get her started. I looked over at Marissa. She was giving me the death glare. I rolled my eyes at her and told Dot, "Of course you were really good in gymnastics. I think you should go for it." Dot smiled.

Ya, she did want to try out for the team. Marissa was looking over at Dot too. Actually looking was a feather-light term to describe it. She was glaring at Dot. Dot didn't' seem to notice her though. She was daydreaming or something.

At lunch Holly came over with fries, she bought at the lunch line. "Hey Sammy, Marissa says you have a date with…" Before she finished her sentence she looked around. No doubt looking for Heather. "…Casey." She finished. It wasn't a date why did everyone keep saying that.

"Holly it isn't a date."

She laughed, "_Sure_ it isn't." I just rolled my eyes. What could I do anyway? I turned away looking for Marissa but saw Heather instead. She was talking to her floozies.

"I need help studying for Math! One of you need to help me tonight!" She ordered.

"But Heather! It's Friday couldn't we help you Sunday or something?" One of them asked.

"No I'm busy all weekend I need to study for Monday's test today!" She said. I remembered. She was in my math class; we had this huge unit test on Monday. It was on algebra.

"Isn't your brother good at that stuff? Why don't you ask him?" Jennifer, a new addition to the group asked. Heather sighed a sigh that implied the answer was the most obvious answer in the world. "I already asked him he said he was busy with something important today." I wasn't listening after that line. He said that something important was today. I was important. I couldn't help it, I was flattered. I could feel my cheeks burning though. So I got up and left to the washroom. Maybe I'd have a good time. I was thinking of cancelling, but not now. I would stick to it, see what happens because you never know right?


	5. Chapter 5

I was freaking out. It is now 4th period English (last) and I'm staring at the clock. We're just hanging out so why am I so…nervous? Better yet why am I making such a big deal over this? I've tried to forget about it but I can't. For the first half hour I just about forgot until my teacher asked any of us if we're seeing the movie that Casey and I are going to. Marissa looked at me then and mouthed _what are you going to wear. _I looked down at what I was wearing and then back at her. She looked at me in shock. As if I were crazy. Mrs. Landry was rambling on about the short story we had to read but I couldn't seem to hear her. The ticking of the clock was louder than a volcano exploding. _Tick Tick Tick_. I don't know where people go the idea a clock goes _tock. _It clearly stays on the same beat '_tick'_. My vision was blurring. I wanted to slap myself. What was wrong with me? I guess I dozed off because I had this dream of a sort.

Casey was rowing a boat in a sky of blue. He sees me, and starts rowing in my direction. I'm happy to see him but I seem to running away from him. He's smiling as he follows me. He finally gets the idea I'm running away from him and he's sad. He turns away and slowly and depressingly rows the other direction. I try to call to him but there is no noise in this dream. It's absolute and complete silence. The sky isn't blue anymore it's red. Fiery red. I'm cold. I'm freezing but I look down at myself and I'm burning. My skin is on fire. That was the last thing I remember before I woke up. Mrs Landry was over my desk with a pencil in her hand tapping my desk with it. I looked around the room all eyes were on me. Some people were snickering others just stared.

"Well Ms. Keyes?" She asked me. "Do you have an answer?" I looked up at her and tried to smile but it came out a weak, lopsided, pathetic grin. She looked at me and nodded. "I thought so. Ms. Keyes the next time you decide to nap in my class perhaps you could answer the question at hand okay Ms Keyes?" She asked. I nodded. She continued her lesson and the next thing I knew, the bell had rung. I got up and started to gather up my things but I books fell. Mrs. Landry came up to me.

"Are you all right dear?" She asked me sympathetically. I nodded.

"Ya, just a little tired." She looked me over and nodded.

"Be sure to get enough sleep." I nodded and raced out of there. But before I could get far I bumped into Marissa.

"So I was thinking maybe you should wear my white skirt with your green top." I looked at her in disgust. "Marissa…" I started but she seemed to remember something. She laughed a weak laugh. "I was only kidding," but I knew she wasn't. Then she kept rambling on all the way to my locker about jeans. At my locker, about shirts. Then all the way to the bike stand about hair. I finally turned to her. "Marissa I'm wearing what I'm wearing okay? Besides I'm going to meet him now. So bye." _Wish me luck I thought._ And she seemed to read my mind because before I skated out to the mall she said, "Good luck Samantha."


	6. Chapter 6

I was there. I could see the mall. I could touch the entrance doors. And yet I couldn't quite get inside. I wasn't going to go through with this. I'll just make up some sort of lie; tell him I got assigned a huge paper. I turned away and started walking away. But then I looked up into the higher windows of the mall and I could see him. He was waiting. He stared at his watch and waited. From where I was standing I could see him sort of breathe in and out deeply before looking at his watch again. I took a deep breath and marched in there.

I decided to take the escalators. I looked at my reflection on the store windows going up. Why didn't I wear my black jeans! I shook it off and told myself I looked fine. I was staring at one of the stores when I saw this guy dressed in black raced out of there. Until now I could only hear the beating of my heart but I realized there were beeping sounds around me. I soon discovered that the guy who raced out of the store had triggered the alarm. He must of stole something. I shrugged it off. This kind of thing happened all the time right? Anyway I was at the third floor. I got off the escalators and bumped into a woman.

"Excuse me." I said as I passed her. There he was. He couldn't see me yet because he was turned around but I was staring at him. He looked…nice? His hair is usually tangle but I guess it was combed out today. He finally turned and saw me. He smiled. I smiled, turned around half way so he couldn't see me, and took a deep breath. I walked up to him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I said. He shook his head and smiled.

"Naa your not late the movie doesn't start until…" He looked at his watch. "Five minutes." I laughed. I don't know why, I guess to get the nervousness out of me.

"I bought us the tickets. You can go inside while I get snacks. What did you want?" I looked down at the tickets.

"You bought mine for me? Oh okay here…" I started to hand him the money but he shook his head. "No, my treat. My friends told me this one was funny. I wasn't sure if you wanted to see it. So the least I could do is pay." I shrugged and smiled.

"Well here's the money for the food." I said as I handed him the money. He shook his head.

"My treat, Sammy." He smiled and walked away. Now this bugged me. I mean how 50's can you get. Besides this wasn't a date. The guy paying all the way? This was so cheesy but I wasn't about to make it cheesier by debating that I should pay. Any way he came back and we had a couple minutes to spare.

He brought back two drinks to medium popcorns and some twizlers. No I know movie theatres charge a lot. So this must have been expensive. He handed me the popcorn and drink. He sat down and looked around.

"Ya I like the back too, because no one can see what your doing." I realized how weird that sounded and he must've too because he immediately turned red and quickly added, "If you sneak in non-theatre food that is." I laughed. So did he at least it wasn't as awkward as it could be. The previews started and we began to watch. I hadn't realized until then how good he smelled. It was that pine-lavender smell again. Wow it is _so_ good. I remembered last years dance when he held my waist how awkward it was. I was thinking though I wouldn't mind at all if he did that now because he just smelled so damn good. Anyway once I snapped back to reality I realized the movie started. The first couple of scenes this guy and girl were kissing. Casey looked over at me and smiled. The movie went on and we realized that this guy was daydreaming in class about a girl who sat beside him. The movie went on and I really started to get into it. We were at this one scene where the girl wears this red skirt to impress the guy and she ends up tripping and her skirt gets caught and this food gets in her hair. Anyway the scene was so funny and I guess Casey thought so too because he was laughing and popcorn fell out of his mouth. I started laughing at him and we just couldn't stop. This one lady shushed us and eventually we calmed down. He looked at me and chuckled so I told him, "You'd better stop or we won't be able to stop." He just grinned looked back at the movie and …put his arm over me! Well not so much over me as the chair but still. I could smell him more than ever. That smell was amazing! I didn't know what to do. I just kept on sniffing and sniffing. Eventually he turned to me grinned and asked, "Are you hyperventilating?" I shook my head. What was I supposed to say _Casey you smell so good_. NO way. But I couldn't think of anything! He kept looking at me with those eyes. I was in a trance. This smell and the vision of his eyes were too much. "I have to go to the washroom." I got up and left.

I looked into the mirror of the washroom. I looked fine. I wasn't pale or anything. So what was the matter with me? I splashed some water on left and me told myself to relax. I was doing fine and this movie was good. I can do this. It's no big deal.


	7. Chapter 7

I got back to theatre and quickly sat down. Casey smiled at me. "You didn't miss much just the black girl is dating that guy with the weird hair." That was a weird twist but I didn't think much of it. "Thanks." The movie went on and it was only get funnier. I felt better. I didn't know what came on to me before. Casey's hand was back where it was before but it wasn't too bad. I finished my popcorn but was still hungry so I asked if I could have a little of his.

"Ya for sure," and he put the tub in between us. So I was relaxed but I was cold. It was freezing. It always seems to be a billion degrees C below zero in the theatres. I had goose bumps on my goose bumps. So naturally I was shivering in the t-shirt I was in. I was so jealous of Casey in that huge sweater of his. He must be completely warm. I ignored the cold at first but it began to get so ridiculous that I focused on keeping myself warm rather than the movie. I guess Casey noticed because he then asked me, "You're shivering like crazy Sammy, take my sweater."

No way. That was just… no way. I was not about to be one of the girls you see on TV. "Uh, thanks but no. I'm fine." I said while chattering my teeth. He looked at me as if making a decision then shrugged and turned back to the movie.

I continued to freeze my ass off. After about a minute I felt a sweater stuffed in my arms. I looked down at it. I heard Casey say "Just take it Sammy before you freeze to death." It looked so warm. Oh whatever I was freezing I'll wear it. I slipped it on and I felt great as if I just landed in heaven. It was so warm not to mention the smell. I could smell it even better now.

I turned over to thank Casey but nothing could prepare me for what I saw. Casey was wearing a muscle shirt. It was black and boy was it good at showing off his muscles. Since when was Casey so bulk? Did he work out all summer or something? His chest. His chest was…big. Pretty lame description but I don't know how else to describe it. He looked good? Nope, great.

I guess I was staring because Casey said, "Ya I had nothing else. Everything was in the wash." And he sounded pretty embarrassed when he said it.

I managed a smart "Uh huh." I eventually forced myself to turn back to the movie. I just hoped he never invited me swimming. The thought occurred to me he'd be cold. So I asked him, "But Casey now you'll be cold." I was ashamed because I didn't ask because I was genuinely concerned but because it would be an excuse to stare at his chest. Gosh I hate myself.

He smiled and answered, "Nope I used to play hockey like this all the time." I wasn't sure if he noticed that I was staring but I hoped to God he wouldn't. We stared back at the screen and ironically the couples were kissing. Casey's hand was back and as ashamed of it as I am … I was thrilled. We continued to watch the movie and everything was bliss. I began to hate myself. For everything that had happened I hated myself. I was so happy that Marissa or Dot wasn't here. They'd hold this against me forever.

The movie went on and I didn't even take notice to his hand. I reasoned that he was just one of those people who needs their hand there. If I weren't here he'd probably continue to do that.

The movie eventually ended. And any guesses how. Yes, with a big fat smooch. We got up and threw out our food. Casey and I started talking about the funny parts of the movie as we exited. Once we were outside Casey looked down at his watch. "It's still early want to cruise the mall a bit?" I nodded and we headed over to the deserted part of the mall. We started talking about he skate boarding competition. I made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone what I was going to do. "Come on Sammy you can trust me." He said so I told him. It was going to do a really cool move. I guess it was dangerous but would score me major points with the judges.

He paled a little though. "Sammy don't."

"What?"

"Don't do that combo."

"What did you plan to do that or something?"

He seemed to shake it as if it were insignificant if he were going to do it. "No, it's just that it's… dangerous." He said. I didn't get it he should see the amazement in that combo.

"So I'll get a couple of bruises if I mess up whatever." I said he was beginning to get on my nerves.

"No Sammy, try a broken rib cage, neck or even spinal cord!" He exclaimed, what right did he have to say that to me? I'm pretty good I could do it without messing up. I was getting mad.

"What do you care? I'm gonna do it!' I yelled at him.

"Don't Sammy!' he yelled right back. He was getting me mad. I could feel my face burning.

"You afraid I'll beat you? Is that it!"

"Do you even hear yourself? I'm saying you could be seriously hurt!"

"Why do you even care Casey Acosta? I'm going to do what I want to do!" I screamed.

"You want to know why I care Sammy! You want to know why?" He yelled right into my face. What right did he have? I could win the two hundred dollars. Why did he care? Did he want the money?

"Ya I want to know why!" I screamed.

He pulled me in tight with his arms around my waist and kissed me. Just kissed me. It wasn't slimy as I once thought it would be. It was soft and gentle yet a little intense as if this kiss was water and Casey had been in the desert for a month. It lasted pretty long or maybe I just thought it was.

He kissed me. He _kissed _me. He kissed _me._ Eventually it ended. I pulled back and looked up to face him. His arms were still around my waist. "I care," he began really softly right into my ear "because I care about _you_ Sammy." He pulled further back so that he was facing me his eyes looked into mine. We were really close. He brought his thumb up to my face and brushed a hair back." I don't want to see you hurt." I leaned back and tears were blurring my vision. My eyes were full of tears and I hated myself for it. "Don't cry Sammy." He whispered. But I did. So I pulled away from him and ran. Faster than I think I ever ran in my life. Out of the mall and towards a dear friend's. Hudson's.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note

Ok I just wanted 2 say thnx for the reviews guys and to clear some things up. Muscle shirt lol ew I know but I wanted something like that to happen because I thought it would be a little funny and he was embarrassed :P. I also wanted to say I know cryingSammy not logical but hey she cried in the dead giveaway when Marissa was there and she's only human. The whole running away thing I did because I think my story is REALLY REALLY REALLY cheesy so I didn't want it to be all perfect besides it was an excuse to use Hudson right? So anyway I'm going to try to make the story more realistic and I type the story off the top of my head because it's fun that way so you guys can suggest stuff anyway thnx a million for the reviews keep reviewing


	9. Chapter 9

I got to the door of Hudson's and rang the doorbell. Why wasn't he sitting out front? "Why hello Sammy." He said when he answered the door. I guess he saw my tear stricken/flushed face because he looked concerned before asking me to sit.

"So Sammy dear what is the matter?" he asked while giving me a glass of water. The water calmed me down a bit. Just the fact that it gave me something to focus on rather than letting my mind wander to thoughts I'd rather not think about.

"Actually, Hudson, I'd rather not talk about it." I actually wasn't sure if I did or not but I didn't really think I'd feel comfortable telling Hudson about what happened. So he smiled in that understanding way and started telling me about what happened to him at the restaurant he went to the other day. The story was actually really funny. It turned out his waiter was new there and it was his first time actually attending to people. Anyway he was getting everything wrong and some of the other waiters/waitresses were laughing. Hudson didn't mind but it was getting to the new guy. Anyway after a lot of funny catastrophes the guy ends up quitting. Really loudly so that the whole restaurant hears the guy yells "Uncle Joey! I can't do this I was fine at the shoe store. Restaurants are your gig. I quit!" Anyway some guy about 40 runs out and begs his nephew, I guess, to stay. His nephew starts demanding all this stuff and he ends being promoted! Anyway the story was really funny I kept choking on my drink.

"That was hilarious Hudson. You have to show me that place sometime."

"I think I will." He answered. Then I remembered. Why I was there. What happened in the previous hour or so and all that other stuff. I felt like talking it out but I didn't. I couldn't understand it but I ended up asking Hudson, "What do you do if you don't know what to do?" Hudson just looked at me confused.

"Sammy I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying."

"Let's say …you have a hamster." He looked at me and nodded. "And you're happy with this hamster and you have a lot of fun with the hamster just feeding it, playing with it and watching it." Again, he nodded. "Okay but you're mother offers you dog. And I mean you'd think a dog would be great but you're not sure. You'd have to walk it and pick up its poo and stuff. But then again a dog could be the best ever: playing with it and teaching it stuff. Just the affection of a dog is wonderful. You can never have that hamster again but you can have the dog. What do you do if you can't decided and you have no idea what to do?" I asked.

He looked at me. Scratched his chin a little and thought. He just thought. "I guess I'd talk it out with my mother maybe get to know what I'm in for. Understand it more. Maybe come up with some sort of a compromise. That way I'd better understand what's about to happen good or bad before I make my decision." I nodded. I understood what he was saying. We went outside and sat on the porch. My favourite spot. I just thought. Of a lot of things actually. Finally I checked the time and told I Hudson I had to go.

"Oh and thanks for the advice Hudson, it really helped." He smiled at me and nodded. I took off for the senior high-rise. I should probably get home. Where was my skateboard anyway? Oh No! I forgot it at the mall. With my luck someone probably stole it. Damn how could I be so stupid! What am I going to tell Grams when she asks what took so long? I don't want to lie. I promised I wouldn't but I'd have to. God I didn't even want to tell Marissa about this. Then I thought struck me. A gruesome one. What if Casey says something to someone. No, No! Please dear God don't let that happen!


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning by the sound of ringing. Turns out it was the phone and it was for me. I had a wonderful dream and now it was like I was painfully pulled out of it by the memories of yesterday. Hudson's advice helped and I knew what I had to do but that doesn't stop me from being human. What Hudson was saying was that I have to talk to Casey about what happened and it made sense too, I'm just freaked out. Anyway Grams asked how the movie was and I said it was good, which is the truth. She also asked if Marissa liked it and I wasn't going to lie so I didn't. I said, "I'm not sure if she liked it Grams." Which is the truth right?

Anyway it was Marissa on the phone. I knew what she was going to say. She was going to yell, a lot, for doing what I did. She was going to bombard me with demands. She was going to tell me what Danny thought. She was going to tell me what I was going to do next (as if I had any choice) and finally she was going to yell some more. Now I don't know how appealing this sounds to you but for someone who just woke up, with a headache I might add, it doesn't. So when Grams handed me the portable I said, "Marissa listen," but I never got to finish because she interrupted me.

"Oh my gosh Sammy how was it? Was the movie good…what am I saying, fill me in on the details NOW!" She was practically squealing.

What she didn't know already? "Marissa didn't Danny tell you?" I asked.

"Huh? No, he just said that Casey said it was fine, whatever Sammy stop stalling just tell me!" She practically screamed. But I wasn't paying attention to that. Casey didn't say anything about what happened. That was really nice of him. It was …sweet? I didn't know what was happening. I had no idea what I was feeling or thinking everything was a big blur. Even the things Marissa was saying didn't sound clear. Eventually I snapped out of my trance. "Yeah it was fun Marissa. Listen I'll call you back okay? Bye." Before she could respond I hung up. I had some serious thinking to do and I knew exactly where to do it.

"Grams I'm going over to the skateboard park." I told her before I left. I was climbing down the fire escape when I saw a police car go by. It had its siren on and I thought I recognized the person inside. I did, it was Borsch. Despite myself I smiled. I wonder what he was up to lately I haven't seen him around for a while.

Anyway I finished climbing down and headed over to the skate park. There was guy on his bike doing really cool stuff I only wish I knew the names of. I headed over to the ramps and just started free styling. I wasn't doing much thinking though I remembered the competition and I really needed to work on my stuff. So I just started skating. Doing whatever, falling occasionally and succeeding to a high level.

Eventually I became tired so I decided to stop. I walked up the stepes and watched some people play basketball. This park as huge there was a skate park basketball court and field down the street. There was a lot of graffiti everywhere though but now that I know what it says, it was really nice. They were like poetic. There were pictures too one was of a kid praying in church. Another was of a kid boarding. And another was of a woman with three children. I don't know much about art but this stuff was nice…beautiful even. Anyway I tuned back to the game and started to watch. One of the teams was clobbering the other and eventually I decided to go back to boarding.

I walked over to the ramp I was using, before I took a break, but there was someone there. I couldn't really see who he was or even how he looked like but I could see the stuff he was doing and it was great. I just started to watch… this kid was dedicated. He barely fell and when he did it was because he tried this one impossible move that he nearly got. I decided to head down and ask if I could take a turn. I didn't actually mind if I didn't, I was having fun watching but I wanted to meet this person. So I climbed the steps back down and walked over to the guy. He was on the ground now tying his shoe or something.

"Hi, um can I take a turn?" I asked. He looked up and it was someone I knew. Of course it was someone I knew. Nothing normal ever happens to me, only bizarre coincidences that happen in fairy tales. This was getting old. It was Casey. Of course it was Casey.

"Hi." I barely whispered. He just looked at me. I couldn't really tell was his face was saying it was sort of neutral. I decided to break the ice. "I didn't know you were so good."

He looked down, "Thanks." He mumbled that, so I'm just assuming that's what he said. He looked back at the ramp then at me.

"Go ahead I was just leaving." And he walked away. But before he completely turned I said, "Thanks." I guess that stopped him because he turned around and faced me. "For what?" I took a large exhale and looked him in the eye, "I guess for not saying anything to Danny or anyone."

He just stared back, "What and say the movie was hilarious, oh and by the way I completely embarrassed myself?" He practically spat this out. This was getting messier by the minute and I didn't know what to say. So I just looked down at the ground totally miserable. I heard him sigh. "Sorry for that umm…outburst it wasn't fair." He looked genuinely sorry too so I looked back up at him and smiled something weak. "Do you want to walk around or anything? Maybe just umm…talk?" I asked crossing my fingers. He looked at me and smiled. It wasn't that grin I'm so used to but a sincere smile. "Yeah sure."

**A/N: ok so thnx for all the reviews guys …this may seem like an end but isn't at least I think it's not I wanna keep goin so ye…anyway I really appreciae ur reviews so plz keep at it…ok so did I spell borsch right?**


	11. Chapter 11

We walked aimlessly for a while. I guess the silence was getting to Casey because he said, " ummm …so…?" Not much of a conversation starter I know but I could see his predicament. I looked over at him and smiled. I'm not sure why. He smiled back, though, and we continued to walk. Eventually I started to notice there was no one out on the streets. The streets were bare and I could see why, too. It was freezing. Pretty cold for a November afternoon but it reminded me more of the evening. The sky was a dark grey and a furious wind was starting up. I decided it was time to break the silence.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry Casey I--", but he didn't let me finish.

"No, Sammy don't apologize I can see why you did it…" He trailed off and he looked at the ground shameful. I stopped and looked up at him. Eventually he noticed and stopped too. He looked down at me.

See I had something to say, but…his eyes…his smell…Casey… There was something I wanted to say…no: needed to say. But now my mind was a blank. Well not actually a blank it was full of chocolate, lavender smelling, and dancing bunnies. But to me that is equivalent to nothing.

Anyway I couldn't think of anything to say because I was lost in him. He seemed startled. "Sammy? Something the matter?"

I remembered when he kissed me so soft it was. I didn't want to admit it then but I loved it. He was looking right at me.

"Kiss me." I barely whispered.

"What?" He looked down at me confused.

"Casey will you kiss me?" I asked. He heard me this time but I don't think he believed what he heard. I sort of snapped back to reality but not fully because I was still craving that kiss.

"Casey I ran because I was scared. Don't you think I like you? Everything was happening so fast I couldn't believe it. Sometimes you're all I'd think about for hours even days. Do I seem like the type of girl who could have just accepted that kind of a change? I couldn't Casey okay? And now I'm sorry. Don't be mad." I started sobbing. That was the truth and the funny thing was I hadn't realized it until I just said it. I usually hate what Casey's eyes make me do but today they were a gift.

"Umm wow," was all Casey said but took me into his arms and kissed me. It was like last time only difference was this time I was contributing. When he let go he grinned at me and said, "So you like me huh?" I nodded with a foolish grin of my own.

Then he kissed me again longer and better than the last. When he let go he said, "I could do this all day."

I smiled, so could I. We started walking again. Eventually he put his arm over me and I sighed and rested my head into his chest. So now he had his arms around me so my back was in his chest and every so often we would lean against a wall and just kiss.

We got tired of walking and just sat on one of the benches. He had his arms around me again. "Are you cold Sammy?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Not in your arms." I barely whispered, 99 to myself.

"I'll never let go." He whispered equally as soft.

"Why are we being so mushy?" I asked. We were being mushy and if anyone else were here I'd die of embarrassment.

"I like being mushy with you." He answered.

I turned absolutely red but my heart fluttered and flipped when he said that. He looked down at me and I guess he realized I was red because he kissed me. It made me feel less embarrassed. We sat there together for a while. I don't think I was ever happier in my life. He knelt down kissed my cheek nice and soft before he asked, "Sammy?"

"Yeah Casey?" I asked.

"I don't know how to say this or rather ask it so I'm just going to straight out ask, alright?" He looked embarrassed when he said it too. I couldn't think of anything that would make him embarrassed after all we'd gone through. And yet there he was nervously fidgeting with my hand: kind of stroking it.

"Umm…well…ok see…" He trailed off. I turned to him and smiled; he was so cute. Wow I was never able to admit that before. It feels good kind of admitting it. I like Casey. _That _felt good. So anyway I turned to him and said, "Don't you want to tell me?" I asked in a puppy like whimpering manner. He grinned.

"You know you look cute when you do that." I admitted. I don't why all this stuff was coming out of me. I guess once that wall cracked all the stuff inside just couldn't help but spill out. I could see though, what I said made him feel great. He beamed then stroked the hair out of my face. "Just tell me," was the last thing I said before he did.

"Well see this past hour has been great. To tell you the truth I've been longing this day for a long time. I care about you Sammy," He knelt down to peck me before continuing, "So see I want you to … umm…can you…will you go out with me?" He asked

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked again. I was stunned. I mean sure it made sense but I guess I hadn't got past the whole 'I'm kissing Casey oh -my-gosh' part. He was looking at me with the expression he usually gave. Only this time I was able to realize what that expression was. _Longing. _For me? For me. And I'm sure if I was able to see the expression on my face, it would be the same thing. I would want nothing better than to be his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Of course Casey. I care about you too." I said to him as his face lit up.

The he kissed me. My boyfriend kissed me…and you know? It felt great.

**A/n: not over thnx again 4 reviews I will continue, means a lot that u guys read this thnx again **


	12. Chapter 12

When I got home Grams was staring at me. "Well, someone has died and gone to heaven?" She said, I guess referring to me. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Uh yeah." I responded while looking for something to eat.

The past couple hours feel like a dream. You know? Something you just barely remember and are contemplating whether it really happened. Anyway I was going over what happened and trying to make some sense of it but Grams was talking to me. I admit I wasn't even trying to listen so when she asked, "Well? Do you?"

Did I what? Shoot what was she saying? Something about pumpkins? Pies? Pumpkin pies? I decided to go for it. Who knows maybe she is talking about pumpkin pies?

"Sure Grams, loved to." I responded. She lit up and smiled.

"Great! The Halloween charity fundraiser is formal so of course you'll have to dress up. Oh this is so exiting! We'll make the best batch of pie these people have ever tasted." She practically squealed extremely exited. She was running all over the place "Dear Lord, I must call Nancy and tell her to sign us up. Oh Samantha, this will be so fun!" She said while going into her room with the phone.

"No Grams I-," but it was too late she was already in her room. What did I get myself into! Formal! I _do_ not want to wear a skirt. I really need to start paying attention to what she's saying.

Oh well. I mean it can't be _too_ bad. Right? Just then, though, Grams came out of the room she was frowning. "Sammy the phone is for you. You know I don't think I'm very familiar with that voice. She sounds… different. Does Marissa have a cold? Must be." She handed me the phone and I left to get some privacy.

"Hello?" I asked, more than actually saying.

"Hey Sammy, it's Casey."

Oh. Did I forget to mention I gave him my number? I didn't actually tell him about the whole situation with me living here because I wasn't sure. I'll probably end up telling him but I'm still so protective over my secret. I haven't actually decided what to do about that problem. Anyway he still thinks my parents don't allow me to talk to boys so I guess that explains the whole different voice thing. He probably tried to disguise his voice or something. I know I should have told him the whole truth or nothing at all but… I don't know. Anyway I know he doesn't have caller ID so that isn't really a problem.

"Oh hey," and then I remembered what Grams said and couldn't help but laugh, "She thinks your Marissa with a cold."

He chuckled when he heard that "I guess that's the best I can do."

"So why'd you call?" I asked, as casually as I could get.

"I don't know ...to say hi?"

"I saw you about twenty minutes ago!"

"Really? That long?" Then we both laughed. He coughed and cleared his throat. "No actually I uh called to ask when umm…like if you want to…you know…tell people?" He asked. Tell people what?

"What?"

"That we're going out." _Oh_ tell them that. I wasn't sure. If it went all public then…

"Casey umm maybe it'll be better if we …umm…don't?" I didn't want to sound mean or something but the whole public thing just wasn't me.

"Yeah I know what you mean, alright. What about like Danny and Marissa and them?"

Marissa! I completely forgot! If she finds out…well she'll 'say I told you so' for one but no she'd make it worse. She's my best friend but I just can't tell her. Not right now anyway.

"Maybe no. I mean not right now. You know? Like later or something." I said but quickly added, "It's just that…well you know Marissa. Not right now I need a grasp of things first…okay?"

"So then we tell no one?" he asked slowly. I didn't really think of it that way.

"Yeah I guess." I kind of mumbled, as I waited for his response.

He chuckled, "Cool, so it's like a secret? You know I like secrets not really good at keeping them but meh." He said, and I couldn't help thinking he was back to his old ways.

"No! Casey, please don't say anything."

"I was kidding of course I won't Sammy." He answered sincerely.

"Thanks."

"Yeah my dad needs the phone. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah …later." We hung up and I left.

So it's our secret? That doesn't sound too bad. Hope I can keep it though.


	13. Chapter 13

On Monday I got to school really tired. I might have been exhausted over the weekend's 'activities' or maybe I'm just not a morning person. Anyway I got to my locker all groggy, where I saw Marissa waiting for me.

"Sammy you never called me back!"

"Oh sor-," I started before she interrupted

"You realize I haven't heard from you since you went to that movie!"

"I know, Ma-," but she interrupted me again

"Gosh Sammy you haven't breathed a word about it."

"If you'd-," but I couldn't get a word in she wouldn't stop talking.

"Details, details tell me the details Sammy!" I paused waiting for her to finish.

"Well? Tell me! For goodness sake Sammy!" I sighed; this was ridiculous.

I thought this over last night. I mean I expected her to ask me these sorts of questions. I don't want to lie to Marissa. It's not fair for her but I also don't want to tell he the whole truth. So I came to the conclusion that I'd be as honest as possible without directly lying to her.

"The movie was good. It was really funny." I responded while turning the dial on my lock.

"Ok…anything else?" She asked.

"Umm no we watched the movie ate popcorn wandered the mall then left." That was the truth. I mean I _was_ the one to leave but he had to leave eventually. I never said we left together.

"Your telling me that's all that happened?" I turned away form her to gather my books.

"Pretty much."

"You mean _nothing_ happened?" That would depend on how you describe nothing.

"Yeah Marissa nothing happened." I closed my locker after I had taken my books out. I hated lying to her and I wanted to drop the subject.

"We should get to class, Mr.Guzzo won't like us being late."

We walked silently there she seemed to be thinking of something.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her. She seemed to start to say something but immediately changed her mind and said, "Nothing."

We walked on and entered homeroom. Mr.Guzzo looked up from his desk and smiled.

"My stars! Do my eyes deceive me? Ms. Keyes early for class!" We grinned. Mr. Guzzo is a pretty cool teacher if he isn't mad at you.

We started our class as usual. We have FeVeR, Free Voluntary reading, (some schools call it DEAR, Drop Everything And Read). It's supposed to improve our literacy tests scores by the time we get to grade ten. It's pretty cool when you have a great book your in the middle of because you get to read your book, but it's a huge pain when you don't have a book because then we have to go through the teachers' FeVeR box. The box is mainly full of Vogue magazines but in Mr. Guzzo's science class it's full of boring astronomy, geology, geographical books. Some of the stuff is really interesting. There is this one book that I started to read when I didn't have anything. It was about how mankind started. You know the whole thing on how we evolved from ape's.

Anyway I got up to pick up that book because I didn't have anything to read. I passed Marissa and when I did she slipped something into my pocket. I didn't want it to seem obvious, because then Mr.Guzzo might take it or something so I pretended nothing happened. When I got back to my desk I took out what she slipped. It was a note. It read:

_Do you remember when I said nothing was bothering me earlier? Well there is something bothering me. See, Danny and I have a lot of fun but lately I don't know… I think he might not like me. Maybe as a friend or something but I'm not sure. During the summer he pecked me on the cheek but it's been months and nothing. Maybe I'm overreacting like you always say but I'm really lost. Tell me what you think all right? _

What was this about? I never really considered Danny not liking Marissa. They're always together and all but… If he doesn't Marissa will be really hurt. Then again she _could _be overreacting. I'll have to keep a closer eye on them in teh meantime I guess I'll tell Marissa not to worry about it.

**A/N: ok I just wanted to say I will get another chappie out by 2morrow maxiumsuperoity and that Mr. Guzzo and Mrs Landry really are my teachers I hope that none of them come across this story! lol we really do have FeVeR and it is really annoying do u guys have anything like that? **


	14. Chapter 14

That's what I did. When we left for 2nd period Marissa asked me in the hall what I thought.

"I think everything will be fine." I responded.

"What do you mine fine? The definition of fine is 'in an excellent manner ; very well' that is not a very descriptive word Sammy. Vague, is what I call it."

"How do you know the exact definition of fine?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Last year my English teacher made me look it up. She said it was a baby word and that I needed more descriptive words. Never mind that though what do _you_ mean by fine?"

"Can we talk about this later I got to get to French?"

She sighed, "Sure, I'll see you at lunch."

When she left I felt bad for her but I also couldn't help but feel relieved. She dropped the Casey topic without much of an argument. Maybe she'll completely forget.

At lunch though Holly and Dot bombarded me with questions. Surprisingly enough though I kept my cool. They seemed to believe me when I said that nothing happened.

"Actually Sammy, where were you Saturday? I called twice but you weren't home." Holly asked. I was with Casey that's where I was.

"Practising for that skate competition." I responded. It _was_ the truth.

"Oh that's right! How's that coming along?" Dot asked me. She winked at Marissa though and added. "Isn't Casey in that?"

"Uh huh." I responded while sipping my coke.

"Maybe you guys could practise together." Dot answered slyly.

"No 'cause then he'd see what moves I'm doing and might decided to counter it or something." I answered. Dot laughed and dropped the subject. I'm still not too sure if she believed what I said. I told them I had to go to the washroom and got up to leave.

I didn't head for the washroom though I went upstairs to my locker. I was walking through the empty halls while thinking about the skate competition. Casey and I _could_ practise together. It might be good for the both of us. I was thinking about the competition when I got to my locker.

Someone was there though. Casey!?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him when I got to my locker. He just grinned and took me onto his arms and kissed me. After he was done with the simple task of making my knees so weak I could barely stand, he answered me. "I came to see you."

"But-but you have class."

"It's lunch there too you know and we _can_ leave for lunch." That's right they could!

"Didn't anyone notice you? Won't you get in trouble for coming here?"

"Sammy, don't worry about it. No one saw me. Besides every teacher here loves me." It was true they all did love Casey. _What's not to love_? I thought dreamily.

"And now you're here." I was leaned up against my locker and he was really close to me. I was playing with his hands while he spoke.

"Yeah I am here. I really wanted to see you. Happy to see me?" He asked.

"Of course! This is so sweet Casey!" And he kissed me again. We were walking the halls, hands together when the thought hit me.

"What if someone sees us? Marissa or Holly or someone might wonder what's taking me so long?"

"Would it be so bad?" he asked. I play punched him in the stomach.

"Casey!" He pretended it really hurt though and after all the fake gagging and pretend hurt feelings he kissed me on the cheek and said, "They won't."

That was all I needed, I believed him. Besides they would probably just think I went to class early or something. We were wondering the halls when I told Casey that I needed to get something out of my locker. We made our way there and I started to open it when I heard the extremely faint call of someone. "Sammy!" They were calling.

"Casey I think that's Marissa!" We strained to hear. When we heard it again it _definitely_ was Marissa.

"I need to hide," Casey said.

"Where? Wait, get in my locker." He looked shocked.

"What no-way!"

"Just do it Casey!"

"It's cramped in there!" Just then we heard the call but it was much closer this time.

"Just do it Casey. Please, for me?" He looked at me, sighed and got into my locker. I just got the door to shut when I heard Marissa behind me.

"Sammy what are you doing?" Did she see? Oh God!


	15. Chapter 15

No she didn't know, to be exact. "What is taking you so long you were supposed to go to the washroom." I sighed, relieved.

"Yeah but I remembered I had to get something out of my locker."

"Oh." Then she looked at me and there was silence. "Well?" She asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to get that thing out of you locker?" Oh damn.

"No see umm…I already did." I responded lamely.

"Well where is it." She asked irritably. Shoot! Why didn't I see this coming?

"It was, uh, a report, I handed it in" I answered "For Math." I finished. She didn't have math.

"Who has reports for Math? Whatever. Anyway you were going to tell me about your opinion on the situation with Danny." That's right I was.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fine."

"We went through this Sammy," She sighed "Fine isn't a very descriptive word."

"Well… I think you're overreacting, I think. I mean I know that's what I think I'm just not sure if that's what I should think." I sighed.

"Make sense?" I asked.

She blinked. "No."

"I mean I don't really get what's going on exactly." That was a huge mistake because then she went into huge speech about her love life with Danny. Normally I would have been fully aware but I couldn't help thinking how uncomfortable it must bee in the locker. Eventually I started to really pay attention though. I asked questions and added stuff.

In the end I came to the conclusion that she really was overreacting and to just give it more time. I hated giving this kind of advice. I mean I'm no Dr. Phil but I knew Marissa, and this is what she _needed_ to hear. After I told her everything I possibly could, she let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks a lot Sammy," She smiled "That's what I needed to hear." What I tell you? I smiled back and hugged her. I know, I know …it's just that Marissa takes this stuff too seriously so she just needs the occasional comfort. She _is_ my best friend. Anyway she looked back where she had came from and said, "Oh shoot I forgot I was supposed to help Dot braid her hair."

"Why would-," I started but didn't finish because she was going to leave and that meant Casey could get out of that locker.

"Never mind." I finished as she left down the stairs. The minute she was out of my eyesight I immediately started the dial on my locker. I finally opened it.

"Oh God, Casey are you okay?"

He coughed, "No."

"Oh gosh did you not get enough air?" I asked genuinely worried.

"No, because you conversation was so damn boring!" He answered.

I laughed and hit him, "Shut up! She's really worried."

"I figured," he said while rolling his eyes. Then, though, he got serious and said, "I can ask Danny if you want me to. Get the facts."

"Oh, could you! That'd be great. Then I'd really know what to tell her instead of guessing." He smiled.

He pulled something out of his pocket though. It was a note he passed me about a year ago, something about lunch.

I turned absolutely red. He just grinned, "Didn't know you still kept this." I should have thrown it out!

"Come on just give it back." I tried to get it out of his hand but I missed. We went on like this for a little bit. It wasn't the fact that I actually wanted the note back, now that we were dating but just because it was fun.

"I should go now, Sammy. I'm already going to be late for 3rd period." He said after I'd finally gotten the note back.

"Okay," I sighed. "Call me?"

"'Course." He pecked me on the lips then left down the stairs just as the bell rang for lunch to be over. After he left, I remembered about he situation with where I was living. I could trust him. I'd have to tell him anyway. Or maybe I didn't really have to I mean what would happen if we broke up or something? I don't even want to think about that. Breaking up ugh! What should I do though? Tell him hold it off longer or just… not tell him?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: k well we DO have FeVeR in my HS and it's good most of the time but sometimes it just sux…like the magazines they have just suk so ya just needed to vent…no1 was updating so I decided I would …to tell you the truth I know the characters don't swear it's just that I never understood why for ppl who read this series can handle fraud, drugs, murders etc but none of the extra characters swear when they're mad or anything…ok well without further ado ( is that how u spell it?)…The story:**

School ended and Marissa invited me over to her place.

"No I can't, Grams might not want me to and besides I have loads of homework."

"Oh ok. Sammy?"

"Yeah?" She looked down a little embarrassed and paused before continuing.

"You won't tell anyone about…you know… the thing I was talking about earlier."

"Huh?"

"You know with Danny." UH OH! I told Casey…well technically he over heard but still.

"You won't will you?" She asked, well of course I wasn't going to (anymore) but what was I supposed to say? I wanted to tell her that Casey knew but how was I supposed to explain that to her? How do I get myself into these situations? I took a deep breath, plastered on a smile and said, "'Course I won't Marissa."

She smiled, "I knew you wouldn't I just wanted to make sure."

I smiled a fake smile again and told her I needed to get home.

I did actually, have a lot homework that is. I don't know if all my teachers just formed an alliance and decided that today they would all give me a ton of homework or if it was pure coincidental. I like the first idea better.

Anyway I skated home when I remembered my lost skateboard. I was debating whether I should go to the mall and try to find it or not when one of the wheels on the skateboard, I was using at the moment, started to jiggle, twist, turn and finally it came off and I crashed into…get this…a _garbage_ can. Of all places a garbage can, and I didn't just hit my head or lightly crash into it either. No, I flipped _into_ the trashcan.

I was trying to get out but I realized that someone was laughing. I turned around and there I saw Heather. _Heather_. As if falling in a trashcan wasn't embarrassing enough but no, there was my enemy Acosta laughing it up with Tennille and some other lackey. I'm praying for myself to just wake up out of this horribly twisted nightmare when Heather starts walking closer with her hands behind her back. She's smiling as if she won the lottery as she approaches me. I'm about to tell her off when she pulls her hand away, from behind her back. And you know what's there? A cell phone, it's not so much the cell phone that bugged me. It was what she was doing with it.

She was taking pictures of me!

"What are you doing?!"

"Well right now I'm sending these pics to all of the eighth grade," she giggles.

"What!"

"Oh Sammy don't worry I sent it to some grade sevens too." That's it I'm raging mad. I want to punch her lights out! I want to make her scream! I want to kill her but see there's a problem. See I'm stuck in this garbage can.

I suppose if I was thinking clearly I could have easily figured out a way to get myself out of there but I wasn't. I was fuming mad. So, I'm not sure if you've ever tried to get out of a trash can, raging mad, while trying to punch the person in front of you…because I don't recommend it. So I'm actually thinking about blurting to that her brother and I are dating, I mean she would be really mad. Really, really mad not to mention I'd finally have the upper hand.

And while I'm trying to get out of this predicament you know what that devil of a girl is doing. She's taking _more_ pictures!

This could possibly be one of the worst moments of my life. After I guess, when my mom told me she was going to leave to try to become a famous actress in Hollywood.

Anyway I finally got out of the can but I don't chase Heather. I came to my senses by then. As she ran off I wasn't even thinking about the pictures. What I was thinking about is her brother. What would she ever do if she found out we were _together_? If this was bad that could only be a gazillion times worse. Only more reason to keep this a secret but it's getting harder by the minute.

**A/N; K well plz review…2morrow's my b-day!! I'm excited!! (October 23rd) and that's' all I wanted to say. **


	17. Chapter 17

I finally got home and when I did, Grams was waiting for me. She seemed really angry too.

"There was a phone call. It was for you." Aw man who was it? Officer Borsch? No couldn't have been I didn't do anything. The principal? Vice-principal? Teacher?

"It was a boy," she answered. Casey? Uh oh. I didn't tell Grams.

"Was it Casey?" I asked as casually as I could get.

"Yes, as a matter a fact it was." I went to the fridge to pour myself some juice. She was still glaring at me while I took a sip of it. Gross, Old South Orange Juice!

"Sammy, I know you know better. Why would you just give a buy our number? What if he has a caller ID?"

"He doesn't."

"That's beside the point. Casey…" She finally gasped. "Isn't that Acosta? As in that Heather's brother? What if Heather finds out eh? Oh Sammy how could you!"

"Grams, relax, he doesn't even live with her."

"Relax? Relax! Sammy you want me to relax, I can't just relax. You may do as you please but I am a responsible adult I think before I do things. How could you?" She paused before continuing and gave me a suspicious look, "Why would you give him our number anyway?"

This was it. Do I tell Grams, or not. Well it's not like I couldn't trust her to keep it a secret. Who'd she tell anyway Hudson? No, I could trust her not to tell but I couldn't trust what she might do. I mean she wouldn't even let me explain about the number fiasco so how would I be able to explain this to her. She'd make me break up with him…and…and… I don't want to.

But I wouldn't lie, "Well it's because we're friends and I trust him…besides I didn't really tell him about the situation," not completely anyway.

She seemed to sigh a sigh of relief. "Sammy, I just don't understand you sometimes." That's all she said and then she left to her room. What's that supposed to mean?

**A/N: I think your guy's disease of short chappies is rubbing off on me lol ok Blue and Maxi I did one just 1 more to go WOO HOO! I loved your stories btw and as soon as im done Blue U start on the gun shot one and Maximum u start on the ceaser …alrighttey! **


	18. Chapter 18

I decided to call Casey. I mean I was the one to tell him to call me. So I grabbed the phone and dialled. His father answered

"Hello."

"Hi, Mr. Acosta is Casey there?"

"Yes he is but may I ask who this is?"

"Yeah it's Sammy."

"Oh well Sammy please don't call me Mr. Acosta."

"Okay, umm…sir?"

He laughed, "No formalities, just Jay."

He laughed again, "In case your curious its J-A-Y not just the letter 'J'.

"Oh." I laughed nervously.

"You'd be surprised how many people ask me that, actually once-," he paused. "Well I'll have to continue this delightful conversation some other time my son seems to be glaring at me."

I heard the phone clatter as if being handed to someone. There was a pause where I heard some thudding, which I assume was someone climbing stairs, and finally a door shut.

"That was embarrassing," Casey said.

"I like your dad."

He groaned.

"I DO! He's funny and besides I _was_ curious about the Jay thing."

That got us and we both laughed.

"So why'd you call?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"'Cause you told me too."

"That's all?"

He laughed, "No I also wanted to know what your doing."

"Okay, well right now I'm talking to you and I'm drinking juice and… I'm staring at the window…and…I'm thinking about you." I responded lightly. I felt so light headed.

"You are? What exactly are you thinking about?" He asked his voice like…like thick chocolate, to match his eyes.

"Oh just stuff…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well what are the chances of me seeing you?"

"Pretty high since you'll visit me tomorrow right?" He laughed, he sounded kind of like his father when he laughed.

"Right, but actually Sammy I meant now."

"Now!"

"Yeah come on just for a bit I could come there."

"No, umm how about we go over to the skate park to practise for the competition?"

"I'm not doing it anymore."

"Really! How come?"

"You didn't hear? It's supposed to be rigged."

"Rigged how?"

"Well there's three judges right and two of them are married. So anyway there son is supposed to be entering but he really sucks but as luck has it he supposed to automatically win."

"What? Casey that sounds like a rumour."

"That's what I thought but apparently the judges have been 'advising' people to drop out instead of wasting their time. Some of my friends actually, they're really good too so it's not like the judges thought they sucked. That's how I know it's true. Anyway maybe you should drop put too Sammy it really would be a waste of time."

"What! They can't just do that though! Couldn't your friend's or something tell someone? It's not fair."

"Sammy, they'll just deny it."

"Yeah I guess they would."

It just didn't make any sense if they wanted their son to win why wouldn't they just wait until the competition and then declare their son the winner. Why would they be declaring this all over town? Wouldn't somebody believe it's rigged? 200$ may seem like a lot but it really isn't. I heard those judges get paid a lot. And if the matter deals with the son becoming famous his bad skills would overrule anyway. People would be able to tell and the scandal would come out to the open. No, there was something up this did not make sense. As all these questions were floating in my head a voice finally snapped me back to reality.

"Sammy!"

"Huh oh sorry Casey."

"It's okay so are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to drop out?"

"Uh no."

"What? Why not? Didn't hear what I said?"

"I did…I'm just…um going to give it a shot."

"Okayyy…" He said slowly as if confused. "So can I come over?"

"Huh? No I umm have homework."

"What? Sammy you just wanted to go to the park."

"I know but…I just remembered Mrs. Landry assigned us some English homework."

He was silent for a bit. "So I can't sorry." I added to kill the awkward silence.

"Uh yeah, no problem Sammy. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at lunch?" I could tell he was a little hurt. He could probably tell I was lying.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see you." I heard him chuckle before replying.

"You too Sammy bye."

I hung up and decided to go over to the mall. To get more answers this was going to bug me until I could at least get some things straightened out.


	19. Chapter 19

So I knocked on Grams door to tell her I was headed over to the mall. I wasn't sure if she'd agree to that. She's probably still mad. I mean I get it. I've never given anyone our number that she didn't know extremely well and didn't trust. She was probably worried. I didn't take it offensively like she was insulting my boyfriend or something. That sounds so weird. Boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. But rather she didn't know him well enough to trust him. She was probably thinking that if I told him he would tell someone or maybe he'd accidentally let it slip to Heather or something. _That _was what I was worried about the most. I'd have to think about it some more but I have time I don't need to rush things.

In the meantime I was knocking on Grams door to ask her if I could go to the mall.

"Yes." She answered, the door still shut.

"Umm Grams I was going to head over to the mall. Not too long or anything…I just need to go." There was silence for quite some time. What was she was thinking about?

"Grams?"

"Are you meeting someone?" She asked and her voice sounded kind of cold. It gave me the creeps to hear my Grams speak that way.

"No." I answered.

"Alright, Samantha. You may go." She answered courtly. I didn't get it why was Grams acting this way? I decided to ask maybe something was on her mind but the door in between us was rather annoying.

"Grams?" I started to ask,

"Yes Samantha?" She asked a little annoyed.

I paused, "Never mind."

She was probably thinking about something else. Maybe she just needed some time alone to think things over. I know that when I'm figuring out stuff I'd rather be to myself.

So I took off for the mall and finally reached the parking lot. I entered through the front and started to jog over to where I signed up the week earlier. I got to the counter and saw that it was the same guy from before. He saw me and smiled.

"Why hello little lady, come to pull yourself out?"

"Put myself out?"

"You know take yourself out of the competition." I decided to play dumb.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because of the rumour going around."

"Rumour?"

He got this far away look in his eyes.

"Peoples been saying that Mr and Mrs Jenson, the judges for the comp, plan to cheat."

"Cheat how?"

"Oh well they're son is entering and they apparently plan to make their son win. I met the lad myself actually. Came here to sign up jus like regularly folk. Really nice kid, doesn't talk much but I saw in his eyes he isn't the type."

"Type?"

"Oh you know the type that isn't willing to get by easy in life. Never cheats, take it all or none of it ya know? 'Minds me of myself. Not much of a skater but you know you gets by." He didn't seem to be making much sense but I could understand the basic drift of what he was saying. I decided to pull him back though.

"So you're saying it isn't true."

"I myself don't think they'd cheat. Seem like mighty nice folk but I do know something oftly fishies up." He seemes to snap back to the present and seemed to regret what he said.

"But don't go spreading that around like the preacher's word or nothing. So what did you come by for if not to quit?"

Uh oh what did I come by for? Well to ask questions but what should I say? I could say I came by for nothing but that wouldn't make much sense. Then it hit me, "Oh I lost my tag I was wondering if I could get another?"

"Don't carry doubles you know but I'm sure I can make one special just for you. Come by 'round tomorrow and pick it up. If I'm not at the booth ask for Ludwig, Jonathan Ludwig alright?" I felt bad for making him do all that work for nothing but I couldn't very well tell him I lied.

"Alright thanks."

"Oh and miss?"

"Yup?"

"What number was yours?"

"Oh umm I think it was 34."

"Okay."

"Thanks again." He smiled and nodded as I made my upstairs. I really needed to go to the washroom. As I was headed up the escalators I thought I saw a familiar shirt. Someone with his or her back turned up on the second floor. I knew, I knew someone with that shirt but who?

Oh that's right it was Casey.

Casey!?? What was he doing here! Oh no I can't let him see me he'd think I ditched him or something and as if on turn he slowly turned around and looked directly at me.

**A/N: Alright guys I guessed it was time I updated because of all those insane messages by Blue and Maximum …..lol jk guys…OK but seriously I really do appreciate the reviews plz continue to review they mean a lot ok that's all I gotta say…o ya thanks for wishing me ahppy b-day I think my b-day wish will cum tru!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

I ducked right away and I guess he didn't see me because he seemed to call for someone named Mike.

The escalator continued to escalate but I was ducked down beside a white skirt, which happened to belong to the woman who was glaring at me. I looked up and there I saw the woman dressed in all white. She had on the long white skirt, a white shirt, white heels, thick white glasses, white hair and get this a white _boa_. Who wears a boa to the mall? Who wears a boa in general? Here I thought boas were made specifically for Halloween for girls who wanted to be princesses or queens.

Well let me tell you, this woman looked exactly like a snowflake. As I'm taking her in, she continues to glare at me.

"Young lady that is not lady like behaviour."

"Umm…sorry it's just that…" I started to explain but she interrupted me.

"Get up at once, to think you had the nerve to be this rude! I am very disappointed in you. Young lady you need manners in etiquette."

I was sort of stunned. This lady seemed like she was taken directly from the 30's or something. Proper lady behaviour? Etiquette? I didn't even know the woman and here she was telling me she was disappointed in me. I must have looked crazy crouched down on an escalator, which was almost at its destination, with a woman lecturing me.

"Well for Heaven's sake! Get up." I got up instantaneously.

"Now apologize for that insolent behaviour."

I was still sort of stunned being scolded and all… "Uhhh…sorry?"

"Lady's do not stutter they speak directly and clearly." She said.

After what seemed like centuries the escalator finally reached the top. I apologized one more time and got off as I felt a tap on my back.

"Ye…" I started but didn't continue because as I turned around I saw that it was Casey.

**A/N: this chapter is pretty short and iunno if ill continue soon cuz u know there haven't been alor of reviews…lmao not that expect them or anything but I'd be a nice gesture lol jk ok but really I do appreciate reviews so feel encourage to review….you know even if u don't like it just say what u don't like**


	21. Chapter 21

"Sammy?"

"Casey …hi?" I responded weakly. I saw his face repetitively change from confusion, hurt and anger as he spoke.

"I don't get it Sammy you said you were busy." I looked down but didn't answer.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"NO…it's just…" I couldn't really think of anything to justify what I did. It didn't make much sense to me either.

"You know what? Fine Sammy, I can take a hint," and he left making me feel like an absolute idiot.

I wanted to chase after him but what would be the point? That would just make this situation more stupid. I really blew it. Why didn't I just try to explain? He would have understood. Then again maybe he wouldn't I barely understood it myself but I should have tried. I felt my eyes start to sting and my throat start to hurt. I just wish the floor would suck me up and never spit me back up.

I felt awful.

I'm so stupid. Why didn't I just go after him! I'm so stupid. Stupid, Stupid Stupid.

The worst part is I can't even talk it over with anyone because no one knows or…_knew_ about us. My eyes were really hurting now but I felt like a loser. As if I'm going to cry here in the middle of the mall, in front of all these people. But as I felt the first tear roll down my cheek I ran as quickly as I could to the washroom.

As I ran past people I saw the pity glances the people were giving me. Each person I past or brushed by would turn to me and stare at me as if I was a little puppy who made a mistake. And I hated it. By the time I got to the washroom I realized how stupid I was being and pulled myself together. This was just a huge misunderstanding. Why was I crying?

I felt so embarrassed. I hope no one I knew saw me.

As I washed my hands, I was even able to laugh about it a little. It was a just a huge misunderstanding.

I'd straighten it out with Casey when he comes tomorrow at lunch right? We'll laugh about it. This was so ridiculous.

Oh no! What if he doesn't come tomorrow?

Then I'll call him. That's what I'll do the minute I get home I'll call Casey and explain all this to him.

And as I was beginning to feel much better there I saw snowflake lady. I began to turn away I did _not_ want her to see me now. She'd probably go on about how running was un-lady like so I quickly jogged down the escalator. Yes, I know I always insult people who run down escalators. I mean it's _moving_ would it really be so much to just wait the extra minute? Then, there are always the people who are so rude as to literally shove you as they run down the escalator.

Anyway as I jogged down, I noticed that the lady was talking to Jonathan Ludwig, the man from the booth. Well curiosity got to me so I decided to see what she was doing. So I got off the escalator and snuck behind them. I decided to hide behind a huge standing board that was an advertisement for the competition. I heard the conversation pretty clearly.

"Well I can't just do that!" Ludwig seemed kind of shocked as he spoke to the snowflake lady.

"Yes, of course you can. I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to." The snowflake lady answered.

"I can't, alright?"

"You most certainly can," She responded stubbornly.

"Mrs. Jensen please I don't wanna do that alright? Don't make me."

Mrs Jensen!! That was Mrs Jensen!

"I am not making you _do_ anything Mr. Ludwig I'm simply advising you to." And with that she stomped out of there.

That was Mrs Jensen, one if the judges for the competition? How did a lady like her ever become interested in skateboarding? She couldn't possible be any good at judging. How did she even get the job?

What was she making Ludwig do anyway? She sounded pretty persuasive. None of this was making much sense but I'll get some answers soon enough.

**A/N I just wanted to say maximum I think …but im not sure I may have took the whole fighting thing subconsciously from ur story /…so sorry about that…but hey I updated right? And I did it out of the goodness of my heart, u know not that I was afraid u guys would trace me down and stalk me or nuthin lmao…anyway plz review every1**


	22. Chapter 22

I decided to leave the mall immediately afterwards. I walked home thinking about the whole scenario with snowflake lady…er Mrs. Jensen and her husband. I usually have some sort of a hunch with these kinds of things but really I had nothing.

_So what am I supposed to do know? _I'm clueless. Maybe I should just drop it. All this did was bring me trouble with Casey. Speaking of which, I should probably call him. What if he hangs up on me? He can't be that mad can he?

I ran all the way back home because it kept my mind from thinking about how mad Casey is and more on how tired, exhausted and hurting I am. Sure it was painful but not half as painful as thinking about Casey would've been. So I ran harder and further until I doubled over in pain. I just collapsed and fell on the cold, hard cement ground. I eventually pulled myself up and crawled to the nearest bench. Once I got there I lay down and just looked up at the sky. I was in the weirdest mood. Like nothing else mattered you know? It was like all my problems however great or small were just pushed aside somewhere in the back of my head. I was in a state of pure bliss. _Pure bliss. _

But good things only last for so long because just then a car drove by me and there happened to be a puddle there. So _splash! _I was soaked and freezing and my problems seemed to reappear. I got up shivering and headed home. I didn't run this time because you can't run away from your problems…_literally_.

So actually I just did the opposite I walked really slow kind of enjoying the scenery, doing whatever to get my mind off…_ that_. I saw a lot of things that I usually wouldn't have paid attention to. Like I saw this bird following this other bird everywhere it went. The first bird seemed to enjoy it or something like it was a game. But the second was determined to get the attention of the first.

I know, I know it sounds completely retarded but I couldn't help what I noticed. I also saw a little kid with her mom crying like there was no tomorrow. She was just crying stomping making a huge fuss and her mother seemed really helpless trying to get her little girl to stop. When I focused I saw that the mom was young. Really young. She looked like 16 years old!!

So there I was, amazed, staring at this young mother trying to get her girl to stop crying when I noticed the time. Well I didn't so much notice it as heard someone behind me scream to someone else,

"Jake it's 5:30!"

I looked around and noticed it was getting kind of dark and realized I should be getting home. So I raced home as fast as I could, passed the heavenly hotel and made it inside by 5:42 p.m., or so said the oven clock. I got it and saw Grams sitting reading a book.

"Uhh hey Grams… um see I kind of lost track-" I started but she interrupted.

"That's alright, I realize your getting older Sammy and you need more space." She sighed when she said that last part. "I should not have gotten so upset because you're taking an interest in boys right now and I should be supportive. I was only upset because you acted irresponsible when u handed him your number."

You can _only_ imagine how uncomfortable this situation was. My grandmother talking about interest in boys and being supportive?!

"You can be honest with me dear, were you out with Casey just now. I wont be mad honest."

"Grams NO! Stop okay I'm sorry your right I was irresponsible but this has nothing to do with…guys okay?"

She looked me closely in the eye then sighed and nodded.

"You can talk to me about anything you know." I looked at her and I knew I could and I will eventually tell her about Casey but now I have to call him.

"Yes Grams I know, thanks."

**A/N HAPPY? HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY!!!? Blue/max u guys literally drive me insane LOL I guess its for the best in the end but gosh is it crazy**

**And for every1 else …I culd name u guys personally but there are ppl read my story but dont review which is okay but id rather u guys review u know? So guys thnk for all ya who do review and for ya who read it**


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. I had cramps everywhere. From my feet to my neck! I guess I shouldn't have run so much but it actually relieved some of the stress. Maybe I'll enter a track event or something.

I headed to the kitchen and saw Grams making her famous oatmeal. I wasn't really in the mood for oatmeal but since I'd been acting very distant lately I thought the least I could do was pretend.

"Good Morning Grams. Wow that oatmeal smells great." I said while rubbing my stomach like I loved the stuff.

"I'm glad you think so, here I'll give you two servings." She smiled and gave me my bowl full of the stuff.

"Great." I managed to say and forced a smile.

"So after school I expect you to come straight home we need to plan."

"Plan what?" I asked utterly confused.

"The Halloween charity fundraiser? Don't you remember?"

No in fact I did not. I totally forgot that I agreed I'd help but then again I really wasn't paying much attention when I agreed. With all that happened I couldn't very well tell Grams no so I nodded and pretended I never forgot.

"Of course I didn't forget Grams I … I just thought you were talking about something else." I finished lamely.

"What else could I have possibly been talking about? Oh well we have only one week until Halloween and we need to start working."

Then she started going on about the food and how we'll have to start cooking cakes and cookies and all sorts of sweets. She talked about the kind of music that should play at the dance, because of course it would have to be a dance. And she continued to go on and on about prices, flyers, punch, appropriate dress wear. I mean what did she expect people to come in naked? I wasn't even sure how many teenagers would be interested in that kind of thing. Maybe Heather would show with a date or something…maybe that new kid she had a thing for. What was his name?

"Okay so Sammy you get them printed and I'll post them up tomorrow."

I completely zoned out! Can you blame me what she was saying was really boring. "Huh? Get what printed?"

"The Flyers! Samantha have you heard a thing I said?"

"Yes, of course I have." I lied pretending to be offended.

"Alright then tell me what you need to do after school today?" She asked and crossed her arms. She obviously didn't believe me.

"Print off flyers?" I attempted.

"And?" She asked.

"Come straight home?" I crossed my fingers behind my back and prayed I was right.

"Well, yes but I still don't think you were listening."

"I was don't worry about it" I looked at the oven clock and realized I should be getting to school. Sorry Grams I got to go. Wouldn't want to be late."

"Don't you think you're kind of early? Oh well have a nice day and here's the money for printing."

I grabbed my bag stuffed my lunch in and headed out the fire escape. Once I reached the street though I realized that I forgot my science textbook. I really didn't want to go back thought besides what are the chances Mr. Guzzo will notice.

I finally got to school and noticed that I was pretty early. So I started roaming the halls. That's what I hate most about getting to school early. Your friends are never there so you end up walking around in circles hoping that your friends will arrive. It's really boring. After about 3 minutes of walking I saw Dot at her locker.

"Hey Dot." She turned towards me and smiled.

"Oh hey Sammy. What are you doing her so early?" She asked.

"I don't know just felt like it I guess. What are you doing here early?" She turned kind of red when I asked her.

"Well I got a drive." She answered rather slowly.

"How come?" I asked. Didn't she usually take the bus?

"There was a cheerleading try-out early this morning." She answered looking at the ground kind of embarrassed. I completely forgot she was interested in trying out. I should have remembered. I was proud of her though she's really good at gymnastics.

"Wow, that's great Dot was it any fun." Her face lit up and she started telling me of all the things they did. She told me about who else was trying out and told me that Heather tried out even though she wasn't very good.

"So when do you find out if you made it or not?" I asked

"Well she's posting the first cut tomorrow afternoon after that there are two more cuts until the team is made."

"That's cool, umm you probably shouldn't tell Marissa just yet." I advised.

"Tell me about it. She'd freak." We both laughed at the thought and after awhile the first bell rang and we were both headed our separate ways.

**A/N: Hey guys im soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sry ihavent updated in literally forever…skool u know? Anyway hope u liked the chapter….plz plz plz plz every1 review…I really loved the reviews last time!! Thnx every1 especially those of u just started reviewing this story. ( I just realized that chapters 13-22 are the same day)**

**Blue (I guess it's angel now eh?) and Max im glad u guys updated I was the last but I said I wuld and I did im gonna start updating more u better 2 lol kk review**


	24. Chapter 24

After second period, which seemed to take an eternity, it was lunch. I headed to my locker to see what Grams had packed me. I got to my locker and started to spin the dial but it wouldn't open. That drives me insane, I mean you've had that lock for more than a year and you still manage to mess up a million times. So I tried again and it still didn't open, so I tried again and the same problem. You can imagine by now I was getting frustrated so I kicked the locker with amazing force. Yes it hurt, but not as much as the staring glances everyone was giving me.

"Sammy you're trying to open Jessica's lock again." I turned around and found Marissa looking at me.

"Oh." Could I help it if we both had Dudley locks? I moved one locker to the left and miraculously it opened.

"Thanks Marissa, hey listen do you want to eat outside today?" She didn't answer but instead just glared at me.

"What?! Okay fine if you didn't want to, you could just say so."

"It isn't that! Did you know Dot tried out for cheerleading this morning." She demanded rather that asked.

"Well..." See by this time I was seriously contemplating whether or not to lie. After serious consideration, though, I thought I better back Dot up. "Yeah I knew, and you know what I think it's great."

"Has everyone here gone crazy except me!?" Marissa screamed overdramatically. If I was afraid about people thinking I was crazy, that fear was completely gone by now. Everyone in the hall was absolutely staring at Marissa.

"No, Marissa but you are the only one who's insane." I said after laughing at her.

"It's not funny Sammy. She won't be able to try out for softball!!"

"What's more important, Marissa? Your friend's happiness or…" I never did finish because right then I saw a woman. Not just any woman but a woman dressed in white. All white. With a pure white boa. You guessed it: Snowflake lady. What was she doing here? At my school?!

"Sammy? Sammy what were you saying?" Marissa asked as I saw Mrs Jenson enter the office.

"Uh nothing Marissa. Listen I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"I thought we were eating outside." But it was too late I had already left and was determined to find out what she was doing at my school.

I quickly headed towards the office and entered. I sat in one of the seats reserved for sick kids waiting for their folks to pick them up. It was the easiest place to hide and plus there was a huge plant in the way so Mrs. Jensen couldn't see me.

"Hello, I'm looking for my son, Timothy Jensen. I'm here to sign him out." Timothy Jensen?? Her son goes to this school??? I remembered what Ludwig, the man at the mall, told me. He said that everyone thought because her and her husband were the judges they were going to rig the competition in favour of their son.

"For what reason, are you signing him out?" The secretary asked the usual question.

"For reasons that are personal and do not concern you! Excuse-you, what horrible manners!" Her and her manners I thought while rolling my eyes.

At that moment though one of the other secretaries asked why I was in the office and when I couldn't think of an explanation she shooed me out.

So the Jensen's son goes to this school I thought while heading toward the caf. What was his name Timothy? I didn't recognize anyone with that name maybe he was in grade seven.

When I got outside where my friends were I asked each of them if they knew anyone with the name Timothy.

"Timothy, no I don't know anyone with that name." Dot answered while shrugging.

"Why do you need to know?" Marissa asked suspiciously.

"Oh umm he's entering the skate competition, just wanted to know if he was a threat.' I lied. I looked over at Holly when I realized she hadn't said anything.

"Timothy…Jensen?" Holly asked.

"Yeah that's him! What do you know about him?"

"Not much, he's our age. Everyone knows he skates but no one has ever seen him skate you know?" She seemed like she as going to say something else but stopped.

"Anything else?" I asked? She looked up at me then back down.

"No, nothing else." She answered.

I got home and noticed Grams wasn't home. The phone rang but I didn't answer it. Grams doesn't want me answering the phone anymore in case someone figures out our secret. I was supposed to wait until the answering machine picked up. I headed towards the fridge and poured myself a glass of juice while I waited for the person to leave their message.

"Hello, You've reached 555-6783 please leave a message after the beep and I'll be sure to respond as soon as I can."

I dropped my glass of juice. The person hung up but not before I heard someone yell "Casey are you on the phone?"

Casey.

He called, I completely forgot about calling him. I ran towards the phone and dialled. And while the phone rang I started to get really nervous. My whole hand was shaking, I couldn't breathe right and my heart was pounding really loudly. What was he going to say?

**A/N/ Thanks for the reviews guys. But 4 every1 who's reading but isn't reviewing please do!!!!. You guys can giv me tips and stuff like 4 stuff that u want 2 happen and all. **

**Thanks again for the revies and keep reading**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: soooo I decided to update because this story has been put on hold long enough….I'm supposed to be studying for exams but … well you know how it is, anyway the response (reviews) to this chapter will pretty much determine if I ever complete this story…if I don't thanks a lot everyone for reviewing it meant a lot

**SHOUT OUTS TO: **_max, blue, peguinsrock12, disneylover29 xXelectrifyXx, Lyxsing, princess of ithilien, handidandi, shrieky, __abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz, crazy-gal-in-blue, lalli, me, whipers of doubt, ab sab, jo, Crisis back from Egypt, pseudonym14 and vain valetine_**….. pretty much everyone who reviewed or added me as a fav or alert… AND IF I MISSED U THANKS A BUNCH anyway without further ado…**

"Casey?" I asked

"No, better, Heather. Who's this?" She demanded rather than asked.

Hadn't thought this one through, "Well on behalf of Skate-O-Rama this is Ms Renolds," I quickly disguised my voice and said, "We would like to speak to the young man who dropped out. We're interested in finding out why and perhaps convincing him to rejoin."

"Wow so did _not_ need to hear your life story, hang on I'll get him."

As she put down the phone I sighed. That was way too close for comfort. I heard some crackling and brushing sounds as if the phone was being moved and I faintly heard Casey say. _Yeah I'll take it in my room._ At least I knew he'd be alone.

He finally answered and the phone and began by saying, "Listen I don't want to re-join Skate-O-Rama and I'm not interested in answering any poll or survey on why-"

"Casey?" I interrupted, hoping he'd clue in.

"I dropped- wait…Sammy?" He asked and I could detect a mix of confusion and something else I can't really describe.

"Yeah…it's um me. Please don't hang up or anything."

"I wouldn't do that." He answered rather annoyed at the thought.

"Okay well a minute ago I got a call and well… it was you wasn't it?' I asked hoping to God he'd say yes and save me the embarrassment.

He didn't say anything for awhile and finally responded, "That obvious huh?"

"Well, I heard your name."

"Oh."

"Uh, yeah." What an exciting conversation I thought sarcastically.

"So I guess you want to know what I was going to say or something."

"Partially, but I mostly wanted to explain… and talk to you." I said hoping he wouldn't be too negative about the idea. I mean, he seemed pretty peeved the other day.

He didn't say anything so I took it as my cue to start.

"When you saw me the other day it wasn't because I was avoiding you. It's a long story and I promise I'll tell you but it had nothing to do with you. It's really dumb and I guess I should have told you right from the start but I don't know it's an old habit, you know, I'm kind of impulsive. It was just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry. And… well …I sort of … you know…miss you." I said that last part with strain because well it really isn't my style but I figured right then honesty really was the best policy.

That whole explanation was rather rushed and I wasn't sure if he totally understood it. I was really nervous as to what he was going to say and it didn't help any that he hadn't said anything in ten seconds. That doesn't seem long but when you're in this kind of a situation, trust me it's an eternity.

"You missed me huh?" He chuckled.

"You're missing the point," I laughed "But in all honesty, yeah. So do I receive the knight's forgiveness?"

"Oh but what a shame it would be to cease the Madame's grovelling. I had quite enjoyed it for it was better than a million birds in the morning song or the night crickets in their evening croak or-"

"Okay, okay enough with the old English. Am I forgiven?" I asked, hoping I knew the answer.

"Not yet. I think you owe me a kiss."

" I'll see what I can do tomorrow. Right now I got to go."

"But you can't go Sammy." He answered sincerely.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"You'd miss me too much I mean what would you do!" He said while bursting out laughing.

I groaned, definitely walked right into that one. "Bye Casey."

After I hung up I ran straight to the window. Gram was going to kill me. I completely forgot… I still had flyers to print!!!

AN/ once again thanx bumches for reviews guys really appreciated it, plz review if u want this story to keep going otherwise thanks for reading…umm I guess that's about it … this was my first fanfiction so…. no regrets?


	26. Chapter 26

I know what you're thinking, 23lilly actually updated this story. What?! I thought this story was truly over I mean it's been like 10000 years. That's what you're thinking isn't it? Well as much as I appreciate the enthusiasm that isn't the case…well not exactly. So basically I wrote this story when I was experimenting with writing about three years ago. You can tell cause this is the first and only story I've ever written. And yeah it's a lot of fun but it's also a lot of work and I realized that when I came to a huge roadblock with the story and completely lost interest in the whole thing. School became harder, got more work shifts and this story became less than my lowest priority. BUT I kept getting messages and reviews and still am. I'm pretty flattered about this but I kind of feel guilty because I think it's unfair to start a story and just not finish it. So here's what I propose:

Anyone who is interested this story and truly wants it to continue well hey sounds like you're determined enough why don't you finish it? Yeah you! I know you could and you can run with whatever idea you thought best. So guys if you're interested pitch me your idea for the Skateboard Scandal and what briefly what happens next and I'll make the decision in a couple weeks since I got a break for a while. And hey if I get no messages no one is interested and doesn't care then this story truly is dead and I'm cool with that but that just means this is my final closure with this story and you can review but no more messages about continuing it unless you're willing to.

I guess I just want to end this by saying I really and truly appreciated ALL of your guys' comments about how much you loved this story, really it meant a lot. So I guess that's it, I'll be waiting…

23lilly


End file.
